Is this it?
by flappy101
Summary: Edward left in new moon. while Bella is in the woods when Edward left Victoria comes. will Victoria kill Bella? will Bella be changed? what about Edward, will he save her?
1. Chapter 1

Bella p.o.v

When Edward left me, I couldn't hold myself together, I just broke down. Hoping that he will come back, that maybe this was just a sick joke, but it wasn't. He just left me here, alone. He couldn't of love me if he left that easily. Everything we did together, when he said I love you, was that a lie. I couldn't deal with the pain anymore, so I just started running, trying to run from it.

(Flash back)

"Bella we're leaving" said Edward.

"Why now, another year"? I asked.

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in forks after all? Carlisle can barley pass as 30 now and he is claiming 33. We'd have to start over soon regardless".

"When you say we-"I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself".

(Present)

I was running in the forest trying to run away from the pain, but no matter how far I run it's still there, but I new that would never happen, the pain would never leave. I was running and running with the memory replaying in my head torturing me. What Edward said to me.

Flash back

"Okay, I'll come with you" I asked.

"You can't Bella where were going…..is not the right place for you"

"Where you are is the right place for me"

"Bella where I'm going is not the right place for you"

"Don't be ridiculous". I wanted to sound mad, but I know he saw through it.

"My world is not for you" Edward, shot back coldly.

"What happen with jasper- that was nothing Edward nothing,"

"You're right it wasn't exactly what I expected"

Present

I don't know how long I've been running, but I stopped when I saw a flash of red go right by me, I didn't think anything of it. I started running again when I saw it again that's when I stopped and starting to look around, nothing, nothing was there. Until she came out of now where and landed right in front of me. Victoria.

Flash back

"You promised! In phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"

"As long as that was best for you"

"No this is about my soul isn't it?' Carlisle told me about that, I don't care Edward I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already.

"Bella I don't want you to come with me"

Everything finally was sinking in after Edward said that to me. He's really going to leave me here. Alone.

"You don't want me"

Present

"Bella what a surprise to see you here, alone" Victoria said.

"Victoria" I whispered.

"Ahh, so u do still remember me"

"What do you want"

"Oh, nothing much, just a little revenge"

"I don't care I have no reason to live anyway"

"Now why would you say that, you have Edward?"

"Edward left me" I whispered.

(Flash back)

"No" Edward said.

"Well that changes things" I whispered.

"Of course I'll always love you….in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm….tired of trying to be something I'm not Bella, I'm not human.

"I've lets this go on for to long and I'm sorry for that"

"Don't"

"Don't do this"

"You're not good for me Bella"

"If….. That's what you won't"

"I would like to ask one favor though, if that not to much"

(Present)

"Now why would Edward leave you, after everything he's done for you"

"He doesn't love me" I whispered.

"Well maybe I should just change you then, and make you suffer the way I 'm suffering" Victoria mocked me.

"Please don't, just kill me please" I begged.

(Flash back)

"Anything"

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid"

Do you understand what I am saying?"

I nodded helplessly.

"I am thinking of Charlie, of course, he needs you; take care of yourself-for him"

"I will"

"And I'll make you a promise in return"

"I promise this will be the last time you will see me, I won't come back. I won't put you through any of this again. You can go on with your life without any interference from me. It will be as if I never existed"

(Present)

"And why would I spare your life! YOUR Edward KILLED HIM!" Victoria snarled at me.

"Please, I-ill do anything" I whimpered.

"Don't bed you pathetic human"

I didn't know what to say after that. There was no reason to beg, she already made her decision, as I saw her stalking towards me.

(Flash back)

"Don't worry. You're human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"And yours" I asked.

"Well- I won't forget. But my kind…we're very easily distracted." He smiled at me.

"That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again"

(Present)

Watching Victoria coming towards meal like I was her next meal, made me think, that this is it. She was going to change me. Even though I always wanted this, I don't want it anymore. I don't want it because… Edwards gone. I have no reason to live. Victoria lunged at me, sending me back against the tree. Screaming in pain, Victoria dances over to me, putting her hand over my mouth.

"Don't worry this wont hurt… much" she grinned evilly at me.

(Flash back)

"Alice isn't coming back," I whispered.

"No, they're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?"

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Wait!" I yelled.

(Present)

Victoria put her hand on my neck, stroking it lightly.

"I have been waiting to do this since I first smelt you in the clearing"

"Please, don't- don't do this."

"What did I say about begging" she barked back. Throwing me again. Feeling my head hit something hard, I bring my hand up and put my hand over my head feeling something wet and sticky. Realizing what it is, my vision starts to blear as I see Victoria coming towards me one more time.

"I love you Edward". I said before everything went blank.

**Thanks so much for reading! Im not sure if I will continue or this will just be a one shot. I would really like your opinion if I should continue or not, please tell me by reviewing! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Flappy101 a.k.a Jamiexxx: D **


	2. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!

**Hey, guys its Jamie. Im so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I have been having a lot of family problems, and I just wasn't in the mood for writing. Finally after everything that was happening, it is some what better. There have been lots of questions about my stories and the most frequent one was… am I going to continue my stories? I am going to continue writing my stories. I am working right now on writing them. So far I have a chapter for**it's never the end .Bulliedby Edward mason**, **its never then end, and crash **I am going to continue writing. **The end, and is this it? **I don't think I am going to write anymore chapters. If u guys want me to write more for these two stories or not tell me in a review or message me. And please review so I know that you guys do like my stories, and even give me feed back. I like to know what I do wrong so I can fix it. Also I have a story that I would like someone to beta it for me, I don't think ill put it up because its not a twilight story, but if anyone would like to beta it for me please let me know. Thanks guys so much! You guys mean a lot to me. **

**Flappy 101 A.K.A Jamiexxx :D **


End file.
